


Warm. Safe. Love

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, SPN S11, Spoilers, Wincest - Freeform, plush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight after Plush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm. Safe. Love

NOW

Dean had somehow convinced Sam that to get over his latest clown encounter, a few drinks would help.

"Emptying a bottle of Bourbon is my prayin', Sammy."

By way of a change, they wound up sitting on Sams bed like a couple of teenage girls. Dean's constitution was more adept at consuming large amounts of hard liquor, although nothing like Cas. Sam, on the other hand, although huge was not so good. His conversation was largely incoherent. Dean, himself, rosy-cheeked and fuzzy found it all amusing, especially when Sam had those odd few moments of clarity and tried desperately to get his point across by 'acting sober.' He was useless at it. 

"What the hell you tryin' to tell me?"

Sam pressed the base of his palm against his forehead. 

"I don't know," He whined in frustration. "Whys I pray, I telling you whys it, the sitting here." He looked at his brother, banging his hand against the bed with meaning. "I sit here and I pray to the man."

"Okay, buddy." Dean reached over taking Sam's tumbler from his hand. "I think someone's had enough, don't you?" 

Sam snatched it back, spilling Bourbon over his shirt.

"No! Oh no. I spill."

"I forgot how much of a lightweight you are. Makes me wonder whether we're actually related." Dean finally prized the glass from Sam's hand, setting it down on the nightstand. He shuffled to one side, leaning against the bedhead. "Lay down, Sammy. Sleep it off."

Sam was sulking because big brother had stopped the party. He could still sense Dean's tone so laid down slowly onto the bed, his head level with Dean's hip. 

"You're my big brother." Sam slurred into the mattress. 

Dean chuckled softly to himself before downing his last finger.

"Ten out of ten for observation. Go to sleep, Sammy." 

"M'kay." 

Dean felt Sams body relax and snuggle down into the bed. And then, just as he was about to creep away to his own room, Sam slung an arm across his brother's waist. 

"Sammy. I want to go to my bed." He lifted his brothers arm, but it wouldn't move. Sure, can't string a sentence together when he's drunk but suddenly becomes The Hulk. 

"Stay with me."

"Okay." Dean sighed and leaned back. "Start snoring and I'm gone." 

Sam smiled to himself, Dean heard it. 

"Go to sleep. For the third time." Dean, uncomfortable in the sitting position, shuffled down a touch and folded his arms across his chest. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes and thought to himself about how both of their beds could use more pillows. 

"Sammy. What are you doing?" Dean opened one eye and glanced down. Sams' fingers were picking at the metal buckle on his brother's belt.

"Nothin'," Sam said lazily, face pressed up against Deans' hip. He drew the leather belt through the buckle frame. Only a few inches.

"Stop it," Dean said firmly, removing Sams hand from his belt.  
Sam waited a moment then poked at the prong in the leather eyelet with his finger, eventually popping it out. "Seriously, dude?"  
Sam moved quickly, tearing his hand away placing it between his thighs as if to chastise himself. 

Waiting a few minutes, Sam glanced up at his brother. Then slid his hand from between his legs and placed it on the top of Deans' thigh. Nothing. Dean was dozing. He stealthily slipped the brown leather belt from the buckle frame fully and teased the top button of Deans jeans open. He felt his breathing change as the open jeans revealed the waistband of Deans boxers. Sam looked up again, he watched Dean more carefully this time, he knew he was pushing his luck, even in the intoxicated state he was in. He popped open each button as if he were defusing a bomb. Deans dick was flaccid and neatly tucked away inside his navy blue boxers. There was enough still to generate a sizable bulge which made Sam bite into his bottom lip. 

"I ain't asleep you know. And I don't know what the hell you're thinking or doing, but please stop." Deans' voice was rough and authoritative.

"De," Sam said softly pressing his hard dick against his brothers leg.  
"What part of 'go to sleep' are you having trouble with, huh?"

"Move then." Sam sulked.

"I'm comfortable." Dean lied. "You always get like this when you've been drinking. Why?"

"I'm curious." Sam purred, running a forbidden finger along the waistband of Deans boxers. 

"Sam, quit being a jerk," Dean said as he lazily lifted his brothers hand from his waist. 

Silence fell between the brothers like an invisible wedge. Sam was fidgety and huffy while Dean remained still, determined to at least attempt sleep and internally cursing his stirring dick. He reached up behind him, switching off the light. No windows and a closed door meant the room had become pitch black. Sam stretched, which Dean was convinced was a ploy just to move closer, if that was at all possible, and to rest his head on Deans' chest. They had slept and snuggled together many times, but the hardness of Sams dick flush against his body and Deans own now semi-erection was brand new.

"Please let me," Sam spoke in the tiniest whisper, breathing over Deans' neck. 

"Sammy. I ain't gonna tell you again. You're drunk, buddy. Please just go to sleep."

"So, go back to your room."

Dean paused, about to respond when Sam placed a steady hand inside Deans jeans and closing his fingers over his dick. It immediately throbbed against his hand. 

"Sam." Dean had frozen and Sam felt his body become rigid against his own. No hand swept over his to removed it, nor was there a single sound of protest. Just a soft submissive groan as Sam squeezed his brothers receptive dick as he snaked back down toward Deans' hip. The swollen head was pushing against the wide stretch of the elastic waistband, Sam could feel the shape through the cotton fabric, it felt thick and generous. He nestled his chin neatly in the crease of Deans groin, his mouth now pressed firmly against his dick. The fabric was taut and tasted of a days worth of sweat and piss. Sam whimpered around it, pulling his other hand over he lifted the waistband. Deans cock was sweaty and hard. Sam opened his mouth, gently sucking on the salty tasting head. Dean groaned and placed a hand on the back of Sams' head, one finger circling his crown. This was permission.  
"Please," Dean whispered. 

That was begging.

Sam freed Deans veiny shaft and heavy balls by maneuvering his underwear down, pinning it and tucking his fingers between Deans perineum and asshole, his palm cupping his round balls. The entire length exposed, Sam took his brother all in. No hesitation. Dean positively shuddered at both the sensation and the shock.

"Sam," Dean whispered. Nothing. "Sammy, please stop."

Sams' mouth slid from Deans dick.

"Why?"

Dean felt the word spoken against his dick.

"I don't want this."

"But Dean-."

"No, Sammy." Dean felt around in the dark sliding hands over his brothers hair and bumpily over his face. "C'mere." He coaxed Sam toward him, hands still pressed against his cheeks. Sam went with it, his hands now gripping Deans' wrists. Their faces bumped as Dean bent down. Sam purred as Dean crushed his plush mouth against his brothers. He felt as if he was experiencing his first ever kiss. He felt nervous and awkward and shy. Sam was into it straight away, no hesitation, climbing onto his brothers thighs, taking the lead and deepening the kiss so much they both grunted into it. Sam reached up and flicked on the light. 

"No." Dean protested but not quick enough. Both men blinked, adjusting their eyes. In sync, panting. Mouths wet and swollen, Deans thick cock between them, exposed. Hard. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know."

"Cas."

"Huh?"

Dean pushed his brother away from his body, then yanked him back using him a human cock shield.

"Cas. The hell you doing in here?"

Sam turned his head and slowly and attempted to move.  
"Don't you freaking move Winchester, I'm showing brain here." Dean said through gritted teeth, fists curled around Sams plaid shirt. 

"I came in here for House of Cards. But I see I may have interrupted something. I apologize." Cas said sleepily, his shoulders wrapped in a blanket.

"It's fine Cas but, man, you should knock."

"I did."

"Oh well. Eh, can you give us a minute and Kevin Spacey is all yours."

"Of course."

"Outside, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes and gestured toward the door.

"Sam. Dean. Your current position concerns me."

"You ain't the only one. Cas, seriously dude. Shoo." 

Castiel shuffled toward the door slowly as Dean watched on, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mid conversation about life and death, vanishes into mid air. Invades your privacy, freaking snails pace. On foot!" Dean shook his head then finally prized Sam away from his body.

"Can we carry this on in your bed?" 

"We can sleep yeah." Dean tucked his now flaccid dick away and buttoned his jeans. "Unless you wanna share with Speedy Gonzalez out there?" 

Sam laughed softly.

"I'll stick with you. I feel fine now. Sobered up pretty quick."

"Yeah well, midnight visits from angels demanding political drama does that to a person." Dean laughed then walked toward the door, Sam stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.

"Sammy. We'll talk in my room. Okay?" Dean smiled his best 'it's okay, Sammy' smile and opened the door. "Jesus Christ. Cas, the hell?" 

Castiel was stood directly outside the room clutching an open laptop.  
"According to the Wikipedia. In the state of Kansas it is illegal to marry, have sexual intercourse with or sodomize a person known to be biologically re-." Dean held a hand up to cut Cas off. 

"Cas," Dean said quietly, closing the laptop on his fingers. "As much as I am touched by your concern, although not as touched as you are in life in general." Dean turned to Sam and tapped the side of his head. His brother rolled his eyes, giving Dean a 'Yeah, I get it.' look. Dean turned back to Cas. 

"Whatever you saw tonight, between Sam and I just 'poof' it away, just like you do. Yeah?"

"I will not say another word, Dean. May I watch House of Cards now?"

"Sure," Dean said, smiling creepily and prizing the laptop from the angels hands. "In you go." 

Cas half smiled immediately making himself comfortable on Sams bed. 

"That was awkward," Dean muttered as he closed the door behind him.

"Which part?" Sam chuckled softly.

"Freaking all of it. Damn, I need sleep. My mouth feels like the desert and my head is pounding." Dean sloped toward his room, feeling behind for his brother and grabbed the hem of his shirt. 

Sam closed the door and the moment he did Dean started stripping off his clothes. Sam fell back against the door slightly aghast. 

"Dean. What are you doing?"

"Breaking the law."

Dean was left in nothing but his boxers as Sam walked over to him. So fucking tall and broad with that glossy brown hair pinned behind his ears.

"You want this?" Sam asked thoughtfully, his fingers toying with his shirt buttons. 

"I do. Yeah." Dean looked at Sam seriously, hands on hips. "This what you been praying for?" 

Sam inhaled deeply then slid his generous hands over his brothers cheeks. 

"I'm kissing you now Dean because then it means you'll say less stuff like that." Sam said, half serious, half joking. 

Dean recoiled instinctively.

“Seriously? Sam frowned.

“It's like my body is telling me it's wrong. I'm way too sober for this to happen.”

“Wow, thanks, Dean.” Sam pursed his lips, folding his arms across his broad chest.

“I didn't mean it like that. It's just what Cas said.”

“Why should that bother you? You have quite a good understanding of the law and you have common sense. Mostly.”

“Most. Mostly? Wow, way to get a girl into bed Sammy. Jesus. I think we should call it a night. It's like 2 am. I need sleep.” Dean skulked over to his bed, sad now that he had to share it with the Jolly Green Giant. He climbed in and waited for Sam to get undressed. Sam finally joined his brother in bed, they curled around one another, now in the complete darkness, only the faint sound of Kevin Spacey coming from the room opposite.

“I don't quite know what happened tonight, De. I'm not even sure where to go with it. But it was a happy distraction.” Dean squeezed his brother tightly, it was all he could do under the circumstances.

Dean nodded against his brother. He wasn't entirely clueless as to what was coming. He knew it was gonna be bad and that it would be mostly Sam who would take the brunt. 'Life is about moments like right now. Warm, safe, love.' He thought to himself.

“Warm. Safe. Love.”


End file.
